


At First Bite

by Tazii



Series: Nuts & Volts Week [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nuts & Volts Week, Or More Like, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Tyrian sees an opportunity and he's gonna TAKE IT, first bite, lots of off-screen background character deaths, mentions of death and blood, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: Now, as the people stared at their impending Armageddon, they could tack his name to the disaster. They could watch andknowwho it was that brought upon their downfall. And James could sit in in his little office, a throne he’d built himself on Arthur’s blood sweat and tears, and know that his betrayal was his ultimate downfall.Arthur was perfectly happy to simply watch her grace reap what Arthur sown. The muffled rumble of thunder accompanying the beautiful sight was relaxing.A head popping up at the base of his window, two narrowed yellow eyes squinting up at him with blood splattered across his face? Not so much.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts & Volts Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Nuts and Volts Week 2020





	At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I got a prompt like 'first times' and didn't instantly go straight to explicit.   
> Admittedly, the reason i went with something FAR more tame is because I already have plans to write their first time, and I'd rather take my time on it. A lot of the next chapter is inspired by what I have planned, but it's going to be some time before that fic is done.  
> Until then, a simple 'first kiss' will do~ ~~if you can even call it that~~
> 
> Day 6 of [Nuts & Volts Week](https://nutsandvoltsweek.tumblr.com/)  
> First Times
> 
> If you're interested in the ship or just want to support some amazing work, please check the blog out and give everyone some love.

In the grand scheme of things, Arthur and Tyrian’s involvement was vital but so far removed from _’the big picture’_.

The moment Arthur set foot in the Schnee manor he knew he’d end up here. Jacques wasn’t going to get out of this mess with his hands clean after all and it was only time before the man threw Arthur under the bus to cushion his own blow. 

It just happened so much faster than Arthur imagined it would and he never intended to drag Tyrian down with him. Tyrian was supposed to remain on the streets of Mantle, sowing seeds of panic and fear into weak minds whilst their Mistress prepared for her grand entrance. Arthur was supposed to wind up behind bars and wait it out, watching from the safety of Atlas until Salem freed him.

He didn’t expect James to believe the ridiculous claim that the long dead _Arthur Watts_ was still alive so fast. Didn’t expect him to announce it publicly either or for him to tack Tyrian’s name into the report. Idly he’d considered the fact James had set him up for a trap, but the possibility of the communications tower throwing a spanner into the works wasn’t a gamble he could make.

Besides, how could he turn his nose up to the chance of finally putting a bullet in that metal head of James’?

At the very least Arthur had taken a piece of James’ humanity both through mind and body. Perhaps there was a fleeting moment of genuine _fear_ when James had his life in the palm of his hand.

In the end, however, he ended up just where he was meant to: watching the fruits of his labour from high within the clouds.

Arthur could admire Salem’s dramatic flair. The crackle of thunder as she rode atop a goliath of a Grimm that far outsized any demon that wandered this planet. Surrounded by a swarm of Grimm that would have no trouble touching the city in the sky. The sight alone would be enough to cripple the cities in anguish and terror, only to amplify the pull of Grimm.

He wondered how far the fear would reach, even with the other nations blind to the trouble Mantle and Atlas found itself in. Would the concentration of cities’ worth of negativity spur on Grimm far from Atlas’ borders? It was almost a shame Arthur wasn’t there to witness the creatures’ behaviour. Not that Arthur would ever give up the opportunity to witness _this_.

Tired and beaten and bruised, Arthur could finally sit and relax as his hard work finally came to its beautiful horrific apex. Everything he’d worked so painstakingly for finally acknowledged. Perhaps he should thank James for publicly announcing his name for all of Mantle to hear.

Now, as the people stared at their impending Armageddon, they could tack his name to the disaster. They could watch and _know_ who it was that brought upon their downfall. And James could sit in in his little office, a throne he’d built himself on Arthur’s blood sweat and tears, and know that his betrayal was his ultimate downfall.

It was all an incredibly lovely thought as he peacefully watched death’s arrival, bringing upon the justice Arthur deserved. 

What he wasn’t expecting in his personal party-of-one was an interloper.

Arthur was perfectly happy to simply watch her grace reap what Arthur sown. The muffled rumble of thunder accompanying the beautiful sight was relaxing.

A head popping up at the base of his window, two narrowed yellow eyes squinting up at him with blood splattered across his face? Not so much.

Arthur jerked back in his seat, wide-eyed as Tyrian locked his gaze with him.

Not only was Arthur imprisoned on the literal floating city high in the sky from where he left Tyrian, but he was also situated on a steep flat side of a prison. The climbing it must have taken, let alone the travel to Atlas itself, was baffling.

“You- You’re supposed to be down _there!_ ” Arthur sputtered.

Tyrian only tilted his head to one side, eyes narrowed in a silent question. _Of course_ he couldn’t hear. The muted rooms were further punishment for those who dared defy Atlesian law. Only the dull rumble of thunder made it past that glass which spoke more on the strength of the artificial storm. 

Tyrian simply brushed off Arthur’s muted words and began to babble, eyes wide with excitement and chatter. Watching his mouth, Arthur could only gauge that he was most likely speaking of Salem. _Of course_. What else could Tyrian be so enraptured by at this point of time?

“Yes yes, I see,” Arthur brushed off, voice drawled despite the fact he knew Tyrian couldn’t hear him. “I’m more surprised you’re not _prancing_ in the middle of burning streets claiming your ever devote love for her as the masses cower.”

Arthur rolled his eyes with his speech, unimpressed as Tyrian’s fingers started to run along the seams of the window. Arms folded, Arthur watched as Tyrian raised his tail and struck at the glass, only for it to clank with no reward.

“That won't work,” Arthur pointed out, but Tyrian persisted with another attempt.

Tyrian’s lips pulled back in a primal shout and Arthur could just _barely_ hear it through thick glass.

“I did tell you,” Arthur pointed out, knowing full well it fell to deaf ears. Unless he felt like putting stress on his lungs trying to scream his message across Tyrian wouldn’t hear a thing. 

Instead Arthur watched passively as Tyrian’s tail tapped at multiple points. He tried to wedge the tip into the seams only to piss himself off further. Arthur just watched in silent judgement as he tried and failed repeatedly.

With one last snarl, Tyrian moved to the side of the window and began to climb up. Curious about the new development, Arthur stood up and pressed himself to the window, straining himself the best he could to watch Tyrian’s assent before he was out of view.

Well that was… _alarming_.

Tyrian wasn’t where he was supposed to be. For some inane reason he’d come for Arthur instead and now he was risking himself by diving headfirst into Atlas’ prison to get to him.

If he managed it then it was a miracle. One that could give them an ample opportunity. Set free in the city of Atlas, Arthur could worm his way back into their codes. He wouldn’t need to drop Atlas from the skies to leave them devastated.

And if he didn’t? Then Tyrian would die for a pointless reason. It wasn’t like Arthur _needed_ the rescue. He’d played his part and he’d be rewarded in time. It was senseless and pointless and Arthur cursed under his breath. 

Suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy Salem’s dramatic entrance. Not when he was far too concerned about Tyrian’s pointless endeavour. The worst part was that he had no way of knowing where Tyrian was. If he was close. If he was caught. 

It was an agonising few minutes of stress and fret. Minutes he spent cursing Tyrian’s name and ranting to himself about pointless decisions and stupidity. 

It was in the midst of such a rant before he heard his prison door unlock. Arthur instantly went rigid, breath caught in his chest as he waited. 

A click and a swing and his breath came out as a shuttered relieved sigh.

There stood the fool himself, standing proud and straight as he swung a loop of keys on his pointer finger. His tail hung limp behind him, stinger curved up and swaying and-

“What’s with the hat?”

On top of his head was an Atlas personnel hat, stained with a new splatter of blood. 

Tyrian seemed to find some hidden amusement in the question, his chest expanding with a barked laugh.

“I think I’m going to start a collection.”

Tyrian hooked the keys to his belt and strode inside, only to mockingly bow and raise his hands towards the door, gesturing to Arthur’s freedom. 

Arthur swallowed back his old worry and concern, hands instead shifting to fold behind his back as he carried himself to great importance. Like he hadn’t spent the past few minutes pacing like a worried mother. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Tyrian,” Arthur spoke as he strode straight past his partner. It was true too. Tyrian continued to prove himself an incredible asset and completely competent. Certainly far more of a delight to work with than his short-time partnership with their _dear_ Fall Maiden. If Salem willed them to work together in the future Arthur wouldn’t complain. 

Outside of his prison Arthur was met with a multitude of slain bodies and torn apart androids. Strolling down the silent halls, Arthur couldn’t help but admire.

“I figured it would be a _shame_ not to participate in our great Goddess’ destruction,” Tyrian cooed behind him, breathless as he stepped over the corpses he made. “We prepared Mantle for her Grace. Now we can prepare the _great city of Atlas_ too.”

What a delicious thought _that_ was. Of course Tyrian saw the same opportunity that Arthur did. 

“Besides, I feel like this one is a bit more–” Tyrian paused a beat to offer a giggle, voice lowered to something _sinful_. _“Personal?”_

“Honestly, Tyrian, I could kiss you–”

Arthur barely got the words out before something landed square on his shoulders. He stumbled, barely catching himself under the weight of _Tyrian_.

Completely catching Arthur by surprise, Tyrian had jumped up onto his shoulders, feet planted as his hands grasped the side of Arthur’s face. He yanked Arthur’s head back in the moment of surprise before he arched over him, knees bent and spine curved in. 

Tyrian’s braid hung in Arthur’s view, hat fallen to the blood soaked floor before he was caught in an upside-down kiss. 

Arthur’s hand reached out to brace against the wall, the pressure of Tyrian’s weight putting strain on his knees and back. Tyrian’s fingers hitched under his jaw to keep his neck bent back. The metal of Tyrian’s weapon cut along his cheek, marking the man with his already broken aura.

The cuts stung but not nearly to the point Tyrian’s teeth did. Tyrian bit down on Arthur’s top lip, clamping around the soft flesh and thick hair covering it. 

It was all so sudden. The weight on his shoulders was crushing, the prick of his nails making his throat bob with a hard swallow. It was violent and possessive, punctuated with a giddy hum in the back of Tyrian’s throat.

And all too suddenly it was over.

Tyrian jumped from Arthur’s shoulders, catapulting himself over the other as Arthur swung his body to crash against the wall rather than land amongst masses of bodies. His moustache was dishevelled and wet, top lip throbbing from the brutal bite. 

After the absolute _thrashing_ at James’ hand, Arthur had already been tired and sore. The weight on his shoulders was sure to bruise. 

Tyrian skipped along his way, tail swaying with each movement, and Arthur peeled himself off the wall to follow with a shaky step. His right hand moved to his face, palm laid over his lip in troubled thought.

With his newfound freedom Arthur was expected to perform. To hack into Atlas’ technology and lower their defences so Salem could devastate the great city. _Tyrian_ expected it of him.

But it was Tyrian’s fault his mind was suddenly so crowded and empty all the same. Solitas’ world was ending and Death was coming in the form of a giant flying whale. And all Arthur could think about was what Tyrian’s teeth felt like on his lip and why the thought of it made his heart pound.

_Bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> 'i could kiss you'  
> 'challenge accepted'
> 
> Thank you everyone who read this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
